Brown eyes and an Appetite
by HeartxP1rates
Summary: Modern College AU. Ace is an easy going Physics Major, and Sanji A mysterious culinary Major. Will things work out in Aces favor? I suck at summaries and fanfics, so bear with me. Acesan / Ace x Sanji
1. Chapter 1

Dark brown eyes fluttered open to the feeling of Syncopated Vibrations reverberating through out the dorm. A groan arose from ace towards the annoyance. It's not like he wasn't excited for the day, it was a pretty important day, but fuck if he wasn't burnt out from the previous day. Ace sighed, and rolled around in search for his phone. He managed to find it amongst the blankets and peeked at the time, eyes wincing at the brightness of his screen. 12:30. He had more than enough time to get ready for Luffys Graduation Dinner at 6. A lopsided smile slowly formed across his face. How in gods name did his brother get accepted to Jolly Roger University of East Blue? He'll never know. But he's glad that he did, although his younger brother could be clumsy and super unaware of things going on around him, he wasn't stupid. (although his actions lead everyone to think otherwise).

Aces thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl that tinged with pain. "I guess it's time to eat huh." He sat up and lifted himself off the bed and opened the wooden closet doors. "Oh uh... Hm..." he forgot that half his clothes subsequently diminished after the incident with franky.

Let's just say that Frankys Prototype SUPER! washer number five wasn't exactly a success. And by "Not a success" he meant that it completely exploded half his load; as well as damaged part of the Campus walls, which were now adorned with gaping holes.

Ace shook his head and came back to the present. He Decided to go with a black tank top, a loose fit floral cardigan, black pants, black docs, and his black wide brimmed hat. After tying the laces on his boots, he was headed towards the Baratie Food Hall.

He opened the double doors and to his surprise, was greeted by Zeff. In the 2 years of attending JRUEB, he's only seen him 2 times, usually during the opening Ceremony. He had met zeff many years prior; and because he was the father of one of Luffys friends, he chatted with him here and there.

"Good morning!" He said.

"Hey! What's up Zeff." Ace waved. He looked around and crossed his arms.

"Whats the occasion?" Seeing that the Baratie hall seemed empty he smiled. He could probably fill up a whole table with plates full of food. "Wow.. Did you empty the hall just for me? and you're here? I can't believe I'm going to taste the Head Chefs 5 star cooking."

Zeff chortled out a hearty laugh

"Of course not you idiot! Like I'd cook a meal specifically for you. Everyone's out back in the kitchen; although, you're right about there being an ocassion but that's besides the point."

Aces brows bent in confusion

"Huh alright. So you're here becaaaause?.."

It was normal that the chefs were out back, it usually meant they were consulting with health inspectors or management for changes with the menus. But why was he here? He was an extremely busy man, he sure as hell wasn't here to greet people coming in to the hall. Zeff took a seat and turned to Ace.

"I was waiting for you actually"

"Me? Really?" He wondered how he knew he would be ther-

"The first thing you and that knuckle head brothers of yours do when you wake up is eat, so I didn't even bother hunting you down."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

Zeff paused, hands clasped together in front of his face.

He sat there pensively. "Why don't you serve yourself something up first?"

Ace filled the table with food and ate as much of it that could fit in his mouth, and then still stuffing his face. Zeff looked on in disgust. How a human being can even be able to eat that much was beyond him.

"Sho- whatsh thish about?"

Ace asked.

Zeff laid back in his chair, and checked his watch. 2:00. "This won't take very long unless you make it that way, I know you kids have a shindig to go to later"

Ace pointed the chicken leg he was eating accusingly at Zeff."I'm an Adult thank you, the rest of them are kids."

"Yes well, I just have one question for you."

"Shoot"

Zeff stared at Ace for a second before placing both arms on the table crossed together.

"How is whitebeard doing."

Ace Choked on the leg and spit some of the bone he had accidentally swallowed onto his plate and coughed. "Haha.. Hey is this what this is about? C'mon now whats your real question" He said nervously.

"This is the question. Now answer"

Internally ace was anxious as all hell, but he couldn't let the Head Chef see his facade falter.

"He's fine. I mean he's alive y'know, There's nothing wrong honestly. He offered the Chef a warm smile.

As with everyone who had come into contact with Ace, he couldn't tell if he was lying or not. His smile was that of a gods and definitely had the power to sway suspicion like one. He couldn't read him. He decided to leave it.

...for now.

"...All right..." He got up to leave before turning back to ace. "if anything happens you better tell me you punk."

Aces smile grew even wider, "yes! Yes of course!" He waved until Zeff was no longer in sight and in the Back of the restaurant. The previous smile now replaced with a neutral expression.

"Fffff..." Ace let out a huge sigh. He hopes Zeff doesn't ask him about that again anytime soon.

He spent an hour more eating, and headed back to his dorm to study.

He didn't have any homework but he might as well as a way to kill time before Luffys Dinner.

Ace sat on his bed, opened his Psychics textbook and-


	2. Chapter 2

Brown eyes didn't flutter open later this day. He fell asleep. Of course he did, he didn't even get through half a page before he fell asleep in the position that he was in.

An alarming phone ring prompted a swift change of setting: from the comforts of his plush bed to the not so comforts of the hardwooden cold floor, face first into a textbook. He was definitely awake now. Ace got up and worriedly looked at the time. If he'd overslept, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. How could he miss his little brothers dinner? He would apologize till the end of time and then some, he wouldn't allow it. He'd be damned.

5:45. "Shit..." He wasn't late, he had just enough time to leave and be on time if he left immediately. Ace grabbed his Keys and jogged down the pathway from his dorm to the parking lot, got in his car, and started it up. He was on his way to pick up Luffy.

Luffy brimmed with happiness at the sight of Aces car. He tackled him crossing over the passenger seat. "ACE! Took you long enough!" Ace rubbed his head and glanced nervously towards Luffys house. "Hey well if it isn't Mr. BMC." He chuckled "you excited?"

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna eat until I explode"

"Oh yeah? I bet I could beat you."

"NAH no way! you'd be caught dead before beating me nyehh" Luffy stuck out his tongue to Ace.

"Wow... How old are you again?"

The conversation kept going on the entire car ride over to the "Floating restaurant of East Blue." It was actually one of Zeffs many branches of restaurants. Luffy was telling Ace all about his friends and how the end of his Senior year of High School had been, and Ace listened intently. He loved his brother and was always in a good mood when they spent time together.

Luffy moved the seat back and stretched.

"You know, out of aaaall my friends I feel like you'd get along with Robin and Sanji the most! Ah- you've probably already met Sanji since he's a year older than us."

Ace looked over at Luffy in confusion.

"Hmm I don't think I've ever seen him... Or heard of him?"

He had for sure heard of the other friend though.

"I've heard of Robin though! She's minoring in one of my majors"

Luffy stared at Ace and rested his hand on his chin.

"...what?"

Ace has already had enough of his fair share of unnerving stares today.

"I could've sworn he told me that he saw you before."

Ace was well known on Campus for being extremely kind and being a master at Physics. He knew almost everyone on Campus and even people he had never met before had said hi to him many times. It's strange. Perhaps Sanji majored in something on the opposite side of campus? But even then...

"What does he Major in Luffy?

Ace asked focusing on the road. The gps beeped as he took a wrong turn. "Shit."

Luffy rolled his eyes. How is it that almost all the men in his life couldn't get directions right? even if they were in front them? Must be a curse. He decided to continue on with the topic of Sanji.

"Ah! Another reason you'll like him! He's a culinary Major- he actually became apart of the management team for the Baratie Hall recently."

Ace raised an eyebrow "...aaah"

So that's what Zeff was referring to earlier that day. Still, it was strange that he's never heard or seen Sanji around campus.

Luffy paused and began again

"His father is Zeff.

"Huh" ace said. This was... Really weird. Even if he recently joined the management team, he surely would have ran into him at some point seeing that his father is zeff. The Culinary Department wasn't too far from the Science Department either.

Ace was really intrugued.

"Hmm well does he-"

"WERE HERE! WERE HERE!"

Luffy unbuckled his seat belt and got out excitedly. "C'mon slow poke I'll really beat you at that eating competition!" Ace sneered "Psh yeah right dream on." Ace stepped out, locked his car, and headed in with Luffy.

"CONGRATS"

As soon as Luffy set foot into the floating restaurant, he was ambushed by chopper and Usopp and silly string. Ace chuckled, he wasn't even embarrassed that people on the other side of the restaurant were staring.

"Luffy! Luffy! We got a big cake for you! Sanji actually let me help with it!" Chopper said, eyes sparkling.

Ace perked up at the sound of Sanjis name but kept a neutral front. He forgot that he was going to be here. He was Excited to meet Sanji and Robin as well as the others.

Usopp raised his hands in the air "Yeah yeah! I even got the amazing Sogeking to sign the cake for you!" He Smirked and rested his hands on his hips "No need to thank me- your equally as amazing friend."

Luffys eyes widened and his smile grew "WHAAAAT REALLY? All this for me?"

"You... You guys..."

"YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST"

All three looked at each other, embraced, and were instantly in tears.

Ace thought it best to introduce himself to the others, since the host of the Dinner was to busy having a sob fest.

He stood before the rest of Luffys friends and with great poise introduced himself.

"Ah hello, I've heard many things about all of you, and I'm glad to have the pleasure of meeting you all today. Thank you for taking care of and befriending my brother-" he gave the most earnest and thoughtful smile accompanied with a small nervous laugh "I hope he didn't bring too much trouble to any of you." He scoot the Turquoise chair back and began to sit down.

"My name is Ace, It really is a pleasure to meet Luffys friends for once."

Everyone looked at Ace and back at Luffy. Back at Ace- then back to Luffy. Even Chopper and Usopp had stopped their embrace when they heard Ace speak. They looked again once more at ace. He was opening a menu when he realized everyone's undivided attention was all on him. He cocked his head to the side and looked behind him and back to them. "Huh what is it? Something in my teeth?" He smirked "Don't worry I don't bite, you can tell me." They all looked at eachother.

Complete Silence. But then-

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"EHH? So you're really Luffys brother?" Nami mused, mouth agape.

She had heard about Luffys brother constantly but figured he'd be and act like another Luffy. What she saw in front of her was the total opposite.

Ace set a cloth napkin onto his lap.

"I'm afraid so." He said jokingly looking back up at everyone. He was quite use to the baffled looks on people's faces when told that he was in fact related to Luffy.

"Wow..." Zoro, who's face was usually un scathed by anything and apathetic towards everything, was just as confused and intrigued as the others were. Sure he'd seen Ace pull up in his drive way to drop Luffy at his house a couple times before, but he never has officially met him. He was impressed.

After the commotion over Aces arrival had subsided, everyone sat down and Luffy introduced his friends to Ace. Ace had met Chopper and Usopp before on many Occasions so he skipped them.

"Alright!" Luffy beamed

"Let's go from left to right"

Ace nodded.

Luffy sat at the very end of the long dark oakwood table, and Ace was on Luffys right side. "Let's see.. Skipping these two... Ah! Ok! This is Nami! Then there's Zoro, then Robin at the end of the table over there-" She waved and ace gave a small bow in her direction.

"Then there's Brook, Franky-"

"Oi sorry about the prototype incident!"

Ace sat back and waved a hand at him "Don't mention it! As long as it helped you understand what failed, I don't take it as having lost anything."

Once again every one was amazed by aces demeanor.

Luffys voice continued to trail off.

"And.. Oh hm."

Luffy looked behind him and around at the other tables.

"Where's Sanji?"

"Ah he went to go get the cake!" Nami replied.

"He should be coming in any minute though"

she lifted her wrist up to check the time 6:25 already. She looked back at Luffy, who was unable to sit still due to his big appetite.

"Well I don't see any harm in ordering now while we're at it. Luffy looks like he's about to lose it."

Luffy banged the table with his fists

"YEAH! See this is why Namis the smart one!" She rolled her eyes but definitely didn't doubt what Luffy was saying. Was his compliment motive driven? Yes, but hey it was still a compliment.

Everyone chatted with one another and placed their orders, and everything was going well.

Ace swiveled the wine glass that he had in his hand. He was a bit distant from the others, but he definitely would engage in conversation if someone else came to him. He had talked to Robin about Physics since she was a senior who majored in it as well. Ace liked talking to her, he felt she was the same as him; outgoing, yet reserved. He admired her knowledge and thought she was very sweet. Although she was reserved like Ace, she definitely did her best to engage in conversation and reallt gave off a caring Vibe. She was a really great listener.

Now it was a matter of meeting Sanji.

Sanji.

What a name if it ever was one huh.

He thought it was a lovely name, he's never heard of another person named Sanji in his entire life. He really did wonder what he would be like. He liked Robin, so he'd definitely like Sanji. Ace took a sip of his wine. He honestly was confused as to why he was so intrigued by someone he hadn't even met.

Everyone's conversations ended and turned their attention towards the light blue wooden double doors to the kitchen swinging open. The waiters made their way to the table, trays of plates above their heads held up with one hand. They brought the orders to the respective customer and everyone's faces sparkled at the array of delicious food bestowed upon them.

"LETS EAT!" Luffy shouted. He rolled up his sleeves and started eating viciously. In an instant, two plates had already been downed, traveling through the void that was Luffys never ending appetite. It wasn't until the waiters brought out the plates that Ace realized he had ordered 5 plates for himself. Jeez this kid is really... something else... He wasn't really gonna engage in a food eating competition with him, but if he were to one day he'd doubt he'd be able to match his brothers appetite.

Everyone else knew from the start Luffy wasn't going to wait for anybody or anything once food is set in front of him, but they were conflicted themselves. Ace could tell they were hungry but didn't want to start without Sanji. They all looked at their plates and abstained from eating and stuck to just drinking.

"I think it's alright if you all start eating." Ace stated.

Everyone turned to the Raven haired man who had been silent for most of the day.

"I don't know everyone's situations, but I already ate a buffets full of food before I came here so I can definitely wait for Sanji."

"Usopp looked concerned. "Is that really ok? Are you sure you're not hungry Ace? It's not too much for us all to wait for him, you don't have to do that. You're kind enough as it is you're killing us here!" The long nosed man scratched the back of his head and laughed.

Ace appreciated what they were doing, but reassured them. "No I'm sure! Please go on ahead, I'll be fine really."

7:00.

Everyone was wondering where Sanji went.

Zoro clenched his teeth together, and veins bulged from his forehead. The fact that the two already had such an unstable friendship made his fit of anger ten times worse. "That god damn idiot." He fished his phone out of his pocket so he could text him to hurry the hell up "How long does it take shitty eyebrows to bring a cake here." Just as Zoros finger hovered over the send button, the door to the entrance of the Floating Restaurant opened, and there he was. "Of God damn course" he muttered under his breath.

A tall, lean, blonde man in a slick black suit and tie. That's what had just walked in. He had an air of confidence and the charms of a prince, as cliché as that sounded.

And with him: The cake.

Ace tried not to stare too much. Staring was rude and he couldn't pride himself on being kind if he let rude staring get in the way of it. He stopped himself and downed what was left of the wine in his glass.

Everyone turned their attention to him. Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper all in unison yelled."YOU BASTARD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN." The trio fuming at the others late arrival.

Sanji strode pass them, paying them no mind except for the words "idiots" slipping out intentionally for them to hear; upon which hearing them, fed their anger. He smiled, walked towards Luffy and placed the cake in front of him, and listened in triumph at the array of vulgar words thrown his way. He patted Luffy on the head "Congrats you idiot."

Luffy eyed widened and was admiring the signature of sogeking on the cake. "SANJI THANKS."

Sanji slid a box of cigarettes out of his pocket and placed one between his lips, not yet lighting it. "You're welcome I really do come through when I can. Now you see, I was on my way here honestly, but being the gentleman I am at heart, I helped many women along the way, they were practically begging for my help! How could I resist..."

Zoro flared up and had to be restrained by Ussop and Chopper, which upon hearing the cooks ridiculous excuse yelled even more variations of "idiot" and "Bastard" here and there, while Sanji made his way to the other side of the table greeting Robin and Nami.

Robin greeted Sanji sweetly "Mr. Cook we're glad you came." Sanjis kissed her hand and Ace swore he could see hearts in his eyes. Really this guy was a bit ridiculous- but he supposed that his flamboyant ladies man act was a bit endearing.

A huff escaped Namis lips "I'm not! You're late! TOO late. You haven't even Greeted Ace yet and he's been waiting for you so you wouldn't have to eat alone!"

She crossed her arms, and this time, ace swore he could see flames in her eyes. Luffys friends were certainly amusing- do friends normally fight this much?

Sanji froze.

"Uh... Who?"

Ace propped his head on his hand and smiled

"That would be me." Ace waved to the blonde, snapped his fingers, and lit the Blondes cigarette. "Nice to finally meet you Sanji the pleasure is all mine." Ace meant everything he was saying with his entire being. The way that Sanji talked and carried himself was so amusing and charming, he certainly was a card to Ace. Of course he had no such intentions behind what he thought, but he was also unbelievably handsome; radiant even. His soft blonde hair covered his right eye, while the other deep blue was in plain view. He could honestly drown in them- no uh. No he couldn't. Ace just noticed eyes on everyone. A little. Too much for Sanji though...

Ace snapped out of his gaze when he spoke, and boy did he love his voice. "shit. Shit I'm so sorry." Sanji stood in front of his seat next to Aces and looked like he regretted being late with every fiber of his being. "It's unacceptable really I'm sorry Ace I'm sure you're hungry-" Ace looked up at the blonde and held eye contact with him for 2 seconds but it felt like an eternity, and he could tell it made the other squirm. He Smiled. He looked down at aces lap and back up. Was.. Did.. Did he just um...

No no he's surely a ladies man there was no way he was checking him out right now. He'd like to think he was though.

He took hold of Sanjis hand and and held eye contact with him again.

"It's fine really, I wanted to wait for you."

"Ah really you're way to kind-"

He laughed and took his seat.

Huh. Unaffected.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and turned his head to the side to let the smoke drift out. "But it's not acceptable." He said. I've let another cooks meal turn cold and a guest wait." He layed his arm on the back of his chair, slowly tilting his head back. "Tomorrow."

Ace was entranced by everything that was happening and kept staring. He couldn't keep his eyes off him. Yeah sure this was really, really not his intent at all to feel when he met Sanji. He thought he'd be some random dude that was good at cooking. A nice friend to get along with, but he'd be lying now if he didn't admit that his heart was snatched the minute he walked in the door. Ace hadn't even thought about his attraction towards him. Yeah, he's flirted with people of all genders here and there, but he had never developed a crush. Not one as intense as this one. Not until today.

"Um... Tomorrow?" Sanji repeated.

"Oh uh- wait what" Ace realized he'd been staring for waaaaay too long, his expression didn't falter though despite the increasing beating of his heart. This man had so much power over him and he was completely oblivious to it all, and it made Ace like him even more. He apologized to the blonde. He needs to get a grip honestly.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Sanji asked. He took the wine bottle from the approaching waiter and placed his hand under aces, which was holding the glass and filled it up. The waiter walked off annoyingly.

"Red wine. pretty Basic but a classic" Sanji gave a contented sigh.

Oh. Oh god.

Ace raised an eyebrow. And politely withdrew his hand from sanjis. His heart felt like it was about to explode and the pace of his heartbeats was unerringly excited. Sanjis hands were calloused but smooth at the same time, they gave the feeling of comfort and passion and his hold sent shivers up Aces arms. As nice as they were, though- nothing like that would throw his cool expression off. Sanji was handsome and made his heart race no doubt, but he also prided himself on being unreadable and never having his expressions falter. He swished the red velvet liquid and took a sip. "Lucky you, I happen to be free tomorrow."

Sanji blew smoke out and stuck the cig back in his mouth again and turned his head to Ace.

"Lucky you, I'll cook you something as an apology."Luffy interrupted.

"WHAT no fair! I want Sanjis cooking!" Usopp and Chopper chimed in with him. "YOUVE NEVER COOKED ANYTHING FOR US YOU BASTARD."

Robin smiled and covered her mouth with her hand. She and Nami exchanged glances. Brook elbowed Franky and they both were holding back laughs. Sanji took notice of everything and turned a light shade of red.

"What? What is it you bastards!"

Nami had a devilish look on her face, and a smile reminiscent of the Chesire cat.

"Oh no! It's nothing... It's just that I don't think you've ever offered to cook for ANY one before... Not even for us two... Or any other lady."

Nami shot Ace a wink. And ace lowered his hat to cover the gigantic smile he couldn't stop from having.

This was just... Flat out ridiculous. First off he had no intentions to like Sanji as much as he had, he hadn't meant for other people to find out; but then again- by the way he stared at him it was easy to find out, and now this? Ace wasn't thinking of making moves on him at all what so ever, he thought it rude. He was Luffys friend, and he had no idea what Sanjis Orientation was, nor did he find it appropriate to ask since they've just met. Seeing as how he talked about women he assumed he was a total ladies man, but what Nami had said made him feel like he might have a tiny sliver of a chance.

Sanji fumed. "OI what are you trying to say? If Luffy had a sister and the exact situation we're in happened, I'd definitely do the same damn thing christ!" He smashed the cigarette butt into an ash tray and picked up his fork. His flustered anger punctuated by the jabs he made at the meat.

Everyone giggled. He glared back, he glared especially hard at Nami. She pretended to be on her phone checking something important and whistling, although there was absolutely nothing and she was trying hard to stifle her own laughter. Sanji started to eat his food. Ace could tell it was pretty damn cold by the wrinkled face the blonde made at the plate.

"Everything ok?" Ace asked. He glanced between the food and the blonde.

"Oh uh yeah." Whether food was cold, messed up, or inedible, Sanji would never disrespect the cook who had made the food and snub it. He knew the importance of food, the value of it. He had almost starved to death when he was younger for gods sake. He was going to eat this plate of damn food If it was the last thing he did.

Ace gave his signature smile and rested his arm on the back of Sanjis chair and leaned in close to him. He snapped his fingers and a line of flames in the shape of a heart appeared on Sanjis food and vanished instantly. Ace put a hand on his shoulder. "if you didnt want to eat cold food all you had to do was just ask." Ace gave a toothed grin and returned to eating his food in his own seat.

Sanjis uttered a "thank you" through gritted teeth as he stared intensely at Nami, motioning with a hand straight across his neck to cut it the hell out. Or that she was dead. At this point, it had probably meant both.

The rest of the night went great. Ace enjoyed himself. He and Sanji surprisingly had a lot in common and could talk for hours on end on just about anything. They didn't talk for much though, since Sanji kept fighting with Zoro from across the table.

Ace looked at his phone and decided it was time to head back to his dorm. He'd been anxious ever since Zeff mentioned Whitebeard. He was even more anxious at the fact that he hadn't met with White Beard in months. Luffy lived with him and he hadn't mentioned Whitebeard asking for him, nor did Luffy question how often Ace visited. It doesn't matter... This will all get sorted out soon... Sometime... Eventually right? Things couldn't be like this forever... If not he's more than a little screwed internally. It wasn't like Ace had done anything wrong. Did he? No of course not he couldn't let the ignorance of others make him question himself. He certainly wasn't at fault. He sighed. He should go. Now. He could drive himself just fine, he hadn't had too much wine, and he didn't have to worry about Luffys ride home since his friends were going to give him one. He definitely didn't want to drive up to that house again. Not now.

Ace scooted his turquoise chair back and stood up. He bowed his head a little.

"Ive gotta start heading out." He said. A tinge of sadness clung to his words. Everyone looked worried and at each other, even a waiter refilling Luffys cup paused in the midst of his actions. Luffy frowned. he was definitely noticing something different in his words. "Hey are you-."

Shit.

He smiled.

"It was great meeting all of you! I hope we can come together again sometime!"

He turned to Luffy and noogied his head. "Congrats idiot! Come visit me soon."

Luffy laughed . "Why don't you Visit me and Whitebeard!"

Aces eyes dilated.

Sanji turned his head as soon as he heard the name "Whitebeard" and observed the twos altercations. Ace could feel his staring from somwhere, but he couldn't tell if he was just paranoid since he knew about Sanjis connections to Zeff. Shit why did this idiot actually have to bring it up. He began to sweat.

"Haha c'mon Luffy don't you want to visit me? I've been there so many times already I don't want to bother him either."

Luffy sighed "Alright fine! But we're definitely having an eating contest when I visit you." Ace sighed and nodded.

Everyone's concern turned over into light hearted sadness. They really enjoyed Aces company and wish he could stay longer, but they understood. They all said their good byes to Ace and shook his hand.

Except Sanji.

Ace extended his arm to Sanji for a shake, which Sanji took hold of, but he definitely didn't shake it. He gripped. Hard. And yanked his hand forward so Ace stepped toward him.

"I'm very perceptive." He said.

He let go and folded his arms.

"About whitebeard.." He trailed off, not very sure on how to construct his sentence and voice his thoughts.

Aces mind was running frantically around in the circles. Shit what was he talking about. It really couldn't have been about his old man could it? I mean sure he's Zeffs Son but would he really be so much in the know about things concerning him? No. Of course not he probably doesn't know a single thing.

He smiled. "goodbye Sanji it was nice meeting you."

Sanji frowned and took another drag of his cigarette, intently staring at him. Aces nerves were spiraling out of control, but he wouldnt let this get to him. He frowned.

And tugged him closer so that he was right beside his ear, and brushed against his hair.

"I know you are, but it's none of your Damn business." He stared at the blonde with his dark brown eyes, eyes devoid of readability, eyes that possessed both immense attractiveness and fear.

He squirmed. And turned his head to side while tapping his foot. No reply. Ace took hold of his hand with both of his.

"Im looking forward to your homecooked meal tomorrow." He flashed a grin, and let go of te cooks hands.

"OI LUFFY!" the older shouted.

"I'm leaving! Have fun! Make sure to tell Sanji to mind his business!"

Luffy laughed and waved back and forth while sitting atop the table.

Ace left-

He left the Floating resturaunt, and left Sanjis piqued Interest of him alongside it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday.

It's the best day to realize you've let all your work pile up due to procrastination. It'll definitely bite you in the ass, or hit you in the face.

On this Particular Sunday, it hit Ace in the face.

Hard.

He'd been woken up in far worser ways by his gramps Garp, but being awoken by the force of Frankys strong right wasn't exactly that much better.

"OI! ACE!" The cyborg said excitedly.

Ace scrambled and swayed from the impact of Frankys punch. He glanced toward the door with blurred vision. He didn't need 20/20 vision to realize that it was in fucking Shambles. Great. That's the 3rd door this term. Ace sighed and rested his hands on his legs to gain stability.

"You know there's such a thing as knocking right?" He glared at the other and sighed. "What's up?"

"Ah sorry. Sorta . Not really."

"My entrance was SUPER so it makes up for it. By the way, i've already done my half so I'm leaving the rest here! I'm counting on you!- Pyshics master" he laughed.

Ace rubbed at his eyes and contorted his face in confusion. "Wait- wait what?"

"Nice one! Don't try to Act like you forgot about the group project! You're a funny guy! Well- I'm off!"

Franky exited just as violently as he had entered, and beamed a hole through the hall door. God dammit.

Ace put on a shirt and strode towards the door to check it out when he stumbled on their physics project. He felt bad that he had waited so long to get started on it, he was embarrassed that Franky had to come and give it to him. He was also embarrassed at the fact that he'd have to explain the obliterated wooden door to the head of the dormitory for the third time. He pushed back the hair in front of his face and yawned. He hadn't even had breakfast yet but gosh darn it, he's going to get it done right this instant even if it meant skipping a meal. He's procrastinated long enough.

It was done. It was finally done. The project took 4 gruesome hours but he finally had it, and he was on his way to deliver it. He slipped his arms through the straps of his backpack and walked down the path to the left wing of the School. He walked past the culinary department since its on the same path as the Science department, and his stomach growled. He could smell takoyaki and grilled sea king.

God is he going to pig out when he drops off this god forsaken project. Maybe he should jut take a smaaaaall detour. Just to see if they're giving out samples. Or Maybe Sanjis there. He'd really want to go for both. It'd take 10 minutes before he'd reach the science department. The smell emanating from the culinary building and the thought of Sanjis cooking was like torture. It was hard not to want to go in, instead of walking directly to the Science department. He was so deep In Thought with his internal turmoil that he crashed right into said cook.

"GODdammit ouch-"

A hand firmly pushed Aces chest away. "OI bastard watch where you're going" he snapped as he let the loose ashes fall from his cig.

Brown eyes lit up and the corners of aces mouth rose.

"Oh Sanji hello! Didn't see you there- I'm sorry" he rested his hands on the blondes shoulders and flames danced above them, re lighting Sanjis Cig. "Very, very sorry" he said letting go.

"Yeah... Ok Whatever." the other said rubbing his shoulder, and eyeing his newly lit cigarette. He was pleasantly surprised to Aces shock. What a cute guy.

"That's like the Second time you've done that, I should just let you be my personal lighter" the blonde laughed. He sighed and saw aces project in his hands and raised a brow.

Personal lighter. Ace would be Sanjis Personal anything. Even a fucking personal toilet. Ok no. probably not but-

"Where are you off too?" He said.

Ace looked down at the project and pointed to a large white building in the distance.

"The Science department, I have to drop off this Physics project Franky and I worked on- I actually did it last minute so... I spent most of the evening on it so I haven't eaten since yesterday. But I definitely will on my way back so"

"No you're not."

"I- what?" The raven haired stuttered.

Sanji took hold of Aces arm and started walking in the opposite direction "I said no you aren't. You aren't NOW! We're eating. NOW."

Ace put his unoccupied hand up in defeat and smiled "Ok ok I don't mind." He laughed. He loved how how straightforward Sanji was even though they had only met a day ago.

Ace had wondered though, how everything he did went straight through Sanji and hadn't affected him in anyway. He had blushed at the dinner sure, but that was Because of Nami and Robins speculation about him. Not that he'd like to brag, most people he had tried those things on were instantly entranced by him. They'd usually fall at their knees anytime They had a chance to talk to him again. Ace was known for being extremely kind, but he was also known around campus as being a major flirt- which he would have to disagree with. His looks were just unmatched by almost everyone at the school, plus his Charismatic and polite demeanor pierced people's hearts and left them beating and bleeding. Not that he did any of that on purpose though. He just happened to be a nice good looking guy. But usually by now he'd believe Sanji would at least blush a little. Cover his face maybe? Advert his eyes and turn his head to the side?

No. It was the opposite. He was almost as touchy as Ace and was almost as in your face as Luffy but not quite.

Ace Snickered and removed Sanjis hand from His wrist, and in place wove his hands with his.

Sanji kept moving but turned his head to look back at him once he realized that they were in fact- holding hands.

"Oh sorry uh-"

"Wait no- what're you doing? LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD" Sanji Wriggled his hand away but Aces grip got tighter and he laughed harder. The two continued on for a while, not for long when a swift kick to the Aces head almost made its round. Ace wasn't that slow. He blocked it with his forearm, and smirked at the other. So Sanji can fight. Just another aspect to the blonde that Ace admired.

Sanji rolled his eyes and grabbed Aces hand for a brief second, before pulling Ace towards him for a suplex.

That-He really wasn't expecting. It almost the knocked the wind right out of him. Sanji, in regards to physicality, showed no signs of super strength, but he surely possessed it.

Ace wheezed and layed on the ground until Sanji offered him his hand.

"Sorry about that." He said, hoisting the other up.

"Well, not really it was kind of fun to see a scrawny guy like me suplex you." He grinned.

Ace smirked. What a nerd, he really really liked him. "No, it's fine. It's an honor being suplexed by a man as attractive yourself." He rubbed his arms and stretched. "You're very tough though, I gotta say. Makes one feel a little hungry."

"Shit yeah sorry. We keep getting side tracked." He rubbed at his neck and gave a sheepish smile. Once he noticed that Ace had recovered from his suplex, Sanji started leading the way inside the Culinary department. They walked down the corridor to an elevator, and got in. The culinary building was extremely huge; in fact, it had 35 stories of pure kitchens. They had a little time to chat in the elevator, while they waited for the last floor to come up. Although, the atmosphere and topic at hand were tense, even though it had all started light heartedly.

Ace was was humming happily to the elevator music, while Sanji for the thousandth time that day rolled his eyes at him. Ace having the need to be polite decided to strike up some small talk.

"So Sanji, I hear you're quite the big shot here, in the culinary department that is."

Sanji smiled confidentially at his remark. How cute.

"I don't mean to brag... But I am pretty good at what I do. I know it's an assholey thing to say, but I am without a doubt the best chef here."

Aces brows arched at his response.

"Oh really now? That makes me all the more excited to eat your cooking!" He gave the blonde a toothed grin, which in turn made the blonde roll his eyes.

"Heh yeah. Also I've recently been given a position in the Baratie Halls management so... That's pretty cool."

"Oh but you know actually, I heard that from your pops!"

Sanji froze. "Oh did he?"

"Y-yeah." Ace had noticed the blondes body language turn rigid and defensive, he continued on anyways. "We've small talked here and there." He glanced over at the blonde who stood holding his gaze straight ahead of him, with his hand rested over his lips holding his cig. He shifted the weight his right leg was bearing, and exchanged it with his left.

"I hope he didn't say anything bad about me."

"Oh no! No, he didn't- that's not what I meant." Ace protested. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He knew the atmosphere was already a bit awkward and tense as it was, but he might as well take advantage of it and ask him about the curious ideas he had surrounding the cook.

"Actually Sanji, I've been meaning to ask you something ever since your name had been mentioned to me."

Sanji chuckled, his body less tense. "Eeh? And what would that be?" He smiled.

"Ah well, it's just- I've never actually seen you around campus until today. But you seem to be pretty popular and close by to where I frequent- I just think it's really weird that I've never seen you at all on Campus before."

Sanji looked at him, cig slowly but surely slipping out of his parted lips. "um." He caught the cig just in time and cursed under his breath, gripping the railing as he tried to find a way to formulate a sentence. He couldn't.

He breathed slowly.

"The truth is, I've seen you around constantly." He looked at Ace, as if he was holding back some big dark secret and it had finally been let out.

Ace smiled, he was confused, but Sanjis reactions were so honest and amusing. "Why didnt you say hi you jerk." He laughed and leaned against the railing, this time closer to Sanji. He couldn't imagine why this seemed to be something he couldn't tell him about, it's not like it really bothered him. They hadn't even talked until yesterday at Luffys party. He looked at the other expectantly, wondering what the cooks response would be.

"I made sure not to have you notice me, stupid- I know, but when you realize the super popular guy everyones fawning over isn't an asshole, you feel kinda like a jerk."

Aces smile grew wider. "OOOH? Really now?" he teased placing an arm over Sanji.

Sanji grew red and said nothing for a while, shamefulness was clearly showing on his face. He blew at the blonde locks that covered his face.

"Yeah some girl I liked was into you so she told me a lot about you often."

"Oh really who? I can't really guess who that could be since a lot people-"

"YEAH I get it bastard A LOT of people like you!"

Ace smirked and leaned a bit closer to Sanji then before. "Geez, sorry." His smirk grew wider.

"Hey Sanji, don't beat yourself over it though, we all judge others based on certain things and I don't blame you really. Ace scooted a bit closer to the blonde yet again. Sanji eyed the raven haired and averted his gaze the other way, a bit unnerved at the fact that he was shoulder to shoulder with Ace.

The Raven haired decided to break the silence again though.

"...Also, it's sweet to know such an attractive guy like you could get jealous over me.."

"Wait what-"

"I said you're attractive Sanji."

Bing bong.

The elevator had finally reached its destination at the top floor, and the steel doors swiftly opened to reveal vivi; who had the misfortune of witnessing a blushing Sanji shoulder to shoulder with their mutual object of affections.

She saw ace first and excitedly greeted him.

"ACE! Oh my god it's been, like, a day since I saw you? How are-"

She caught Sanjis image in the corner of her eye.

"... SANJI you little RAT since we when did you get tog-"

"VIVI NO!"

Sanji leapt out of the Elevator to keep the blue haired princess from saying anymore. Subsequently, this left Ace alone enclosed in the elevator. That'll buy Sanji some time.

The blonde patted at his chest as if his heart were about to implode.

"Jesus Vivi why the hell do you have to blurt shit out like that, I don't want him to know anything. We're not together, I'm just showing him around the department since I owe him a favor. He doesn't even know I like him."

Vivi furrowed her brows and started to pout.

"Well gee I don't know? How could I tell? You had such a good atmosphere going on, so how would on onlooker like me know?" Sanji sighed and Ruffled his hair

"Aah God and everything had to happen right in the middle of talking to him Jesus christ."

He looked over at Vivi, who was blatantly jealous. He couldn't really get mad at her. Vivi was one of Sanjis best friends, she was also his former crush. Vivi would always fawn over Ace (as did most of the women and sparing amounts of men he talked to did) and told him everything about Ace. The fact that some carefree guy like Ace was loved by everyone he wanted to pursue grinded on his gears. A guy this well liked can't be real right? That was, until he actually saw the devil fruit user himself and his crush on Vivi immediately vanished, and appeared to be locked on to Ace.

She still had a special place in his heart though, and he didn't like seeing her upset or even jealous, it made him uncomfortable.

"Vivi come on, don't say anything ok?"

She spared a glance at the cook.

"What will you do for me?" She said.

The elevator had just arrived to the top again, revealing the Raven haired that had the misfortune of having to travel all the way back up to this floor again.

"I'll make you something to eat ok?"

Vivis frown disappeared and she hugged Sanji and jumped for joy.

"YES! Thank you thank you thank you!" She smiled and kissed Sanji on the cheek, and then she froze.

Ace stepped out and walked towards the two while remembering what Nami had said yesterday.

'Sanji had never offered to cook for us, or any woman for that matter'

He thought he was special since he had offered to cook for him, but what did he stumble upon? He easily offered to cook for Vivi. Was Vivi higher on the scale of being liked than he was?

His stream of consciousness was again, interrupted.

"Hey Ace sorry about that, this idiot was about to blurt something embarrassing out so I had to stop her, she's just a friend."

Vivi smiled at the two and made her towards the elevator, giggled and waved.

"Ace, take care of him for me will you?" The elevator had already closed before he could say anything.

Sanji heaved a large sigh.

"There she goes saying things she doesn't need to."The blonde stretched out his hand for Ace to purposefully hold, furrowed his brows, and looked down the other end of the hallway.

"I-it's this way... The culinary room I'm gonna use that is.."

Aces insecurities had gone in an instantas he took Sanjis hand and kept up to pace with The blondes long strides.

"You sure I wasn't interrupting something?" He laughed.

The blonde waved him off

"No, no I'm glad you came when you did."

Ace really liked Sanji, and he was sure he might just like him too.


End file.
